Sleeping/Waking
by Colorain
Summary: I am inspired! Legolas/Aragorn slash . . . it is sort of happy, but also sort of angsty . . . but cute! And now, since I am inspired, "Waking" about Frodo and Sam.
1. The Sleep of Elf

****

Sleeping

By Colorain

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Aragorn. I don't own Legolas. Damn, right? All I do is write short slashy fics about them and hope people review them. Okey-day, I've never read the book, so this is movie-verse. And I only saw the movie once, and it was the late show . . . . so just imagine this is a night scene somewhere from where the Fellowship starts till the end.

I hate watching you sleep, Legolas. It's utter torture. Whoever taught the Elves to sleep with their eyes open ought to be run through. It's damned creepy. Of course, the poor soul is probably long dead.

Like you look. It's more than slightly disconcerting, I must say, to see a creature with such a seeming dislike of eyelids.

It confuses me, Legolas. I often feel the urge to lay my head down upon your chest and make sure there's a heart beating inside of you. Because you sure as hell don't _move_ when you breathe. I swear, if ever we had the need to set up a trap that included one of us playing dead, you'd be perfect. By gods, you'd probably even volunteer.

And on the other hand, even as my head grows heavy and longs to rest itself by your heart, my fingers twitch from a more macabre reaction.

I want to close your eyes, Legolas. The dead have no use of mere eyes where they are headed. It is a sign of respect—of closure, even—to push down the eyelids of the bodies. It means we know that you—you as a soul—are gone.

So stir, Legolas Greenleaf. Move, so that the life and the death in the world will stop fighting over you. Show them which decision you have made, which side you have taken.


	2. The Sleep of Man

****

Sleeping

By Colorain

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Legolas. I don't own Aragorn. Damn, right? All I do is write short slashy fics about them and hope people review them. Okey-day, I've never read the book, so this is movie-verse. And I only saw the movie once, and it was the late show . . . . so just imagine this is a night scene somewhere from where the Fellowship starts till the end.

I love to watch you sleep, Aragorn. Such a fierce man by day, your walls break down when you are slumbering. The lines of worry that cut into your face are smoothened. The normally tense body is relaxed, loose. It is a sight to see, Aragorn, because you are different and yet the same.

The beauty of my Elven senses is that I can focus one on you and leave the rest on watch. Tonight, I think, I will listen to you. The low rumble of your chest as you breathe. The soft sighs that sometimes escape your cracked lips; I know that you are dreaming.

And I wonder, even, what it is that has the luck to grace your dreams. The dark-haired Arwen, perhaps? Pleasant dreams can only amount from thoughts of her. The Ring? Does it tempt you as it tempts the others? Would you betray us all for a band of gold and the promise of power?

Me? Does my face ever hold court in your musings? Am I ever remembered with a smile the morning after? Dare I hope? Dare I dream?

I realize, Aragorn, that it is too much to pray that you might love me as I love you. But I, myself, might dream of it. I often do. And as we pass the days on our journey to Mordor, perhaps you might see it, in the things that I do.


	3. Mr. Frodo, sir

****

Waking

By Colorain

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Samwise. I don't own Frodo. Damn, right? All I do is write short slashy fics about them and hope people review them. Okey-day, I've never read the book, so this is movie-verse. And I only saw the movie once, and it was the late show . . . . so just imagine this is a night scene somewhere from where the Fellowship starts till the end. This is too short to be a stand-alone, so I'm adding it to "Sleeping". Fits, really. Maybe I'll finish and write one about Sam!

Oh, Mr. Frodo. It's a shame you can't see what I do when the sun comes up each morning.

I told Gandalf I'd watch you, take care of you. And if that means watching you when you sleep, when you wake up to make sure you're all right, I do it gladly. Lost sleep is of little issue to me, Mr. Frodo. Knowing you're safe is all I need.

You're rather adorable when you wake up, Mr. Frodo, I must say. And though you might not take the comment the right way, I _like_ watching you. You tend to snort a bit, if you don't mind me saying, when you're about to open your eyes. It makes your curls shake, just a little bit. Enough to catch the morning rays and bounce them back at me. A Hobbit could get lost in that hair, Mr. Frodo.

Not that I'm saying _I'm_ the Hobbit to do so, sir. Just . . . . that one could. And the lashes over those blue eyes . . . Goodness, Mr. Frodo. I hope I'm not babbling. Because while it's all well and good to babble sometimes, not all Hobbits like to be babbled about. I'm having some real difficulty concentrating, sir. You're rather captivating, if I may say so.

Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I just ought to stop talking about you waking up in the morning. Perhaps it's for the best.

But I'd love if it wasn't.


	4. Samwise and Snoring

****

Waking

By Colorain

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Samwise. I don't own Frodo. Damn, right? All I do is write short slashy fics about them and hope people review them. This is firstmovie-verse. THIS little installment of "Waking" has been waiting patiently in my writing journal for a year and a half to come out, so be nice to it. Just imagine this is a night scene somewhere from where the Fellowship starts till the end. The quote is actually from Lord of the Rings. And we likes reviews, yes we does. ;)

Goodness, Sam, you snore like there's no tomorrow. Although, being in the group that we are, I do suppose we're not always sure tomorrow will come. Look at Gandalf. Look at Boromir.

As I watch you, Samwise Gamgee, my mind runs back to something I told you a very long time ago. I think we were with Good Tom Bombadil . . . oh, it doesn't matter, though. What had you done again? I don't remember.

"I'll never believe you are sleeping again, whether you snore or not." But heavens, you're a good trickster if those snores aren't real. "I shall kick you hard to make sure."

I probably _would_ kick you, Sam, just to warn you. But I haven't made up my mind yet whether I'd do it soft or hard. If I kicked you hard, we'd still be friends. You'd take my blow with your usual good cheer. You'd probably be all self-deprecating and tell me you deserved it. Don't ever say that, Sam. You deserve so much better.

Then again, what if I kicked you softly? Maybe you wouldn't wake up, and I'd be able to write off my action as a temporary loss of wits.

But if you did wake up . . . I'd get to watch you. I'd get to see you stretch those perfect arms and jump sleepily to those perfect hairy feet, ready to serve.

If I kicked you softly, Sam, I think I know how I'd want you to serve me.

. . . There! I've done it. Now it only remains to be seen if you'll wake up and love me as I do you.


End file.
